


SUCIOS

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, M/M, Orina, Scat, Sexo, Smut, Sucio, Sweat, ass, axila, caliente, comer, dirty - Freeform, heces, mierda, morbo, pollas, scatt, semen - Freeform, underarge, xxx
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Lo que estaban haciendo, o más específicamente, lo que Andrew estaba haciendo a Froy estaba lejos de una relación sana. Froy no necesariamente se preocupa, sin embargo a Froy aquello no le importa.





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando Andrew viene de su entrenamiento en horas de la tarde y en donde debe correr 25 millas a través de las calles del Norte de California, inmediatamente saca su teléfono una vez que se encuentra en su casa.  
Siempre está un poco sorprendido al ver que la persona que tiene más llamada en su teléfono es Froy, sabe que no debería sorprenderle en lo mínimo, pues saben que su extraña y sucia relación, lo vuelve loco. Llamadas o mensajes de textos como el que estaba a punto de enviar iban y venían casi todos los días, e incluso a veces más de una vez al día.  
“Al atardecer”  
Era un texto inocente, para la mayoría. Froy había insistido en que fuera así, porque de esa manera no había probabilidades de que alguien se enterara de las cosas que hacían y de sus juegos. Mantener su relación a escondidas era algo complejo, sin embargo, cuando iban juntos al gimnasio o quedaban en dormir en un hotel, las habitaciones se convertían en un reino de placer en donde solo ellos gobernaban.  
Ya era bastante sospechoso que ambos fueran amigos inseparables, pero al mismo tiempo decían que “no ocurría nada” o que “solo son como hermanos”.  
Se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil negar que estuvieran en una relación, a pesar de que no debería ser. No estaban saliendo, esa era a la cosa. Lo que estaban haciendo, o más específicamente, lo que Andrew estaba haciendo a Froy, estaba lejos, lejos de una relación sana.  
Sexo, besos, caricias, besos, fetiches sucios para saciar su placer.  
Froy amaba a Andrew y complacerlo lo hacía sentir muy bien.  
En resumen, Andrew lo estaba usando, y Froy lo dejaba.  
“Hola An Drew!!! :D”  
Sacudiendo la cabeza como siempre ante la terrible gramática, Andrew bajó el teléfono y empezó a desnudarse. Estaba empapado en el sudor de su larga carrera, y mientras la gente normal se podía duchar antes de que alguien viniera, esa clase de rutina le arruinaba su parte favorita de invitar a Froy. Le gustaba estar sucio y sudoroso, y por supuesto almizclado, para el chico delicado y rubio.  
No estaba seguro de si a Froy le gustaba, pero eh, no se quejaba. Nunca puso un “pero” o se negaba. Simplemente parecía embobado y se dejaba hacer todo. Había comenzado con una simple olfateada de axila y con el paso de los días fueron caricias en los pies, lametones en el cuello y gases directo a la cara.  
A Froy parecía gustarle y a Andrew aún más y más.  
Decidiendo dejar su ropa interior para mantener la parte importante de su cuerpo (por más de una razón) tan caliente y húmeda como fuera posible, se estiró a lo largo del sofá, frente a la puerta. La parte de su pelvis y de su trasero estaba húmeda de sudor, y sabía que el olor acabaría por calentar a Froy a niveles inimaginables. Nunca había que esperar mucho tiempo una vez que Froy respondía.


	2. Olor masculino

Diez minutos después, la puerta se estremeció ruidosamente ─prácticamente todo lo que Froy hizo fue ruidoso─ y luego se cerró de nuevo cuando Froy entró.  
–Estaba grabando una canción y componiendo otra. Se llama “The cup”. Posiblemente la termine para el domingo  
Andrew levantó la ceja, mirando al chico. Sería un poco grosero que él esperara que Froy se pusiera directamente a trabajar con su lengua en su cuerpo, así que pensó que era justo que él se entregara al chico con estas pequeñas conversaciones. ─¿Y qué tal está esa canción?─  
Froy sonrió sarcásticamente. –Pues a mí me gusta, sobretodo la parte del pre-coro. Tiene un sonido muy agradable con un toque de ritmo alternativo  
Ahora levantó otra ceja. ─Me gusta el alternativo.  
Encogiéndose de hombros, Froy caminó detrás del sofá. "Sí, lo sé, por esa razón el disco será en parte Alternativo-Rock. Ya tengo incluso el nombre del disco y mañana haremos el photoshot de la portada.  
Hubo un silencio incómodo y Froy hablo nuevamente ─¿Subimos?  
Andrew se levantó y siguió a Froy por las escaleras, y al cuarto de baño. No tenía nada que decir, así que no respondió. Por supuesto, él sabía muy bien que Froy no era completamente heterosexual, el solo hecho de ver sus manierismo le hacían ver que tenía mucho de afeminado.  
Después de todo, ellos lo llamaban “Al atardecer” debido a lo que Froy una vez dijo durante una tarde en donde ya se había hecho costumbre arrodillarse y chuparle la polla a Andrew o lamiendo sus bolas. Froy le había susurrado –Podría quedarme aquí hasta el amanecer─, y luego aquella  
frase se convirtió en un código que solo ellos entendieron. Y siempre fue genial. La mejor parte, sin embargo, fue lo que venía luego de enviar el mensaje.  
Cuando Froy se acercó a Andrew este lo sujetó por el cabello mientras se arremolinaba en su sofá para reclinarse cómodamente. Suspiró profundamente mientras la lengua de su Froy todavía vacilante comenzaba a lamer su pecho y luego una de sus axilas. El chico había sido muy lento en la absorción, pero a Andrew le gustaba pensar que el olor lo había abrumado, lo convenció de su lugar en su casa.  
─Hoy he corrido un motón y solo me he puesto un poco de desodorante. ¡Apesto!  
Froy no dijo nada y después de unos diez minutos de forzar la cabeza de Froy en su propia y sudorosa axila, sabía que era hora de seguir adelante y que tomaría un aumento gradual en la intensidad.  
─Saca la lengua ─murmuró Andrew. Apenas le dio tiempo a Froy para reaccionar antes de empujar su cara, suspirando mientras sentía la suavidad de los labios de Froy contra su piel. ─Y respira profundo. Te ayudará a apreciar el buen hombre que soy  
Cuando sacó a Froy de nuevo para encararlo, su sonrisa regresó. El chico tenía un pelo pegado a su lengua, sus labios eran rojos y gordos y brillantes, y su rostro estaba enrojecido por el calor. Le encantaba la visión del chico tan necesitado, tan abrumado por la masculinidad de alguien como Andrew.  
─Fue un buen trabajo, Froy. Buen trabajo. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti─ susurró con falsos afectos –Hiciste un buen trabajo sin embargo─ El rostro de Froy se iluminó y su  
sonrisa regresó lentamente mientras estaba tranquilizado. Niño tonto. ─Pero aún no has terminado. Andrew tiene otra axila sudorosa y apestosa. ¿No deberías estarías encantado de limpiármela?─ Y con eso Andrew levantó ambos brazos, colocándolos detrás de su cabeza ─Acércate─ dijo antes de volver a sentí la lengua de Froy, esperando su reacción deseada.  
Sólo le tomó un minuto antes de que su sonrisa regresara, mientras sentía que Froy se zambullía primero en la axila que había revelado. La lengua del chico se movía más rápido ahora, cubriendo un área mayor. Andrew había logrado convencerle de que era allí donde pertenecía: Al olor masculino.  
Mientras se deleitaba con el sentimiento de la lengua de su mejor amigo contra el interior de su axila, se sentía caer permanentemente por un camino oscuro.  
Cuando termino ahí fue a su entrepierna y ya con experiencia hizo su trabajo.  
Andrew desarrollaba una calentura al pensar en Froy oliendo su verga o sus bolas sudorosas y Froy, por su parte salivaba al imaginarse las arrugas de las pelotas de su amigo acariciarle la cara.  
Andrew siempre estaba listo para cuando Froy pudiera llegar allí, podría esperar horas, no le importaba. Solo quería escuchar a Froy abrir la puerta y luego sentir su nariz bajo sus bolas sudorosas y sin vello.  
Fueran al baño y como si estuviera haciendo señas para que alguien se sentara en un trono, Froy se inclinó cómodamente, mirando al retrete en el baño. Moviendo los ojos ligeramente, Andrew se colocó frente al inodoro, y luego se enfrentó a Froy.


	3. Quiero que me chupes atrás de nuevo

Andrew simplemente le hizo señas con un dedo y una sonrisa, esperando a que Froy se posara sobre sus rodillas nerviosamente, a la altura de los ojos con el pene de Andrew y el inodoro de porcelana detrás de él. La idea de que Froy cumpliera su deber como chico sucio, y actuando como un objeto sólo porque sabía que le agradaría a Andrew, hizo que la suave polla se contraía.  
Metió la polla gorda en la boca de Froy quien se veía necesitado, mientras la orina empezaba a fluir.  
Comenzó a tomar toda la orina de Andrew, Froy podía tomar una ronda entera sin pausa tal como le enseñó semanas atrás a tragar con la boca abierta. La parte maravillosa ─para Andrew─ era que Froy parecía ansioso de hacerlo. Mientras no veía el disgusto y la incomodidad que sentía el chico. Vio a un Froy dispuesto a beber la orina de su amigo heterosexual sólo para mantenerlo feliz, satisfecho. Andrew vio esto y lo usó, abusó de él.  
Sabía que no estaba bien cuando comenzó a orinar libremente dentro de la boca de Froy sin una mano para sujetar su polla, sólo porque sabía que haría que el arroyo se deslizara sobre los labios y cara de Froy, o forzarlo a conectar su boca con la cabeza de Andrew para tomar cada gota. Sabía que sólo le estaba causando más trabajo a Froy cuando le convenció de que sería más divertido para los dos si pudiera orinar libremente, apuntando donde quiera. Froy rió tímidamente junto a Andrew, ya que estaba feliz de verlo feliz; Pero no se reía mientras Andrew apuntaba el chorro de orina directo a su cara y cabello. Lamentablemente no fue mucho, porque la mayor parte ya la había tragado.  
─Se acabó. Ahora a lo que vinimos. Quiero que me chupes atrás de nuevo.  
El chico rodó los ojos a su vez, bufando ligeramente como fingiendo molestia, pero había una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Se arrodilló frente a Andrew y le quitó la ropa interior. Andrew entonces se sentó y se apoyó contra la tapa del asiento, trayendo sus largas piernas hacia arriba y haciéndolas descansar sobre los hombros de Froy. No era la posición más cómoda, pero era la que funcionaba mejor para lo que estaban haciendo.  
Esencialmente, una vez que Andrew dobló sus piernas y las extendió un poco más, lo dejaría abierto para todo lo que Froy estaba a punto de hacer. Principalmente, limpiarlo un poco.  
Froy se arrodillo hacia Andrew como si fuera a comérselo por completo y él estaba muriendo de hambre. Lo primero que le llego fue el olor a sudor que tenía en su pelvis y su polla. Se agacho ponto pues no quería perder eso y comenzó por pasar su lengua sobre la totalidad de la polla de Andrew, succionando ligeramente los pelos que cubrían la base de la misma. El hombre moreno y musculoso cerró los ojos mientras se acomodaba en la situación. Ya podía sentir sus músculos relajados ante las caricias que le daba Froy a su húmeda y gruesa polla. Nunca se quejó de su tamaño. Tenía una polla bastante gruesa y con una cabeza que en forma de hongo que oscilaba entre el lila y el rosa.  
Froy tenía los ojos cerrados, también, bloqueando uno de sus sentidos para poder centrarse más en el gusto y la sensación. Cuando sintió que había limpiado adecuadamente el exterior del pene de Andrew y succionado todo el sudor de su pelvis peluda, se trasladó al prepucio, deslizándose la lengua dentro de la abertura y recogiendo los residuos del interior. Esta parte del trabajo era siempre amarga, ligeramente salada de todo el sudor, y era realmente uno de  
sus favoritos. Pudo sentir las partículas enrolladas de esmegma en su lengua y las degusto con placer.  
Hecho esto, bajó al saco. No pasó mucho tiempo aquí, sabiendo que pronto los tendría en la boca durante al menos una hora. Entonces tendría que disfrutarlo. Él dejó caer un beso en la base de él primero, antes de husmear alrededor del pliegue. Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas, respirando el aroma de hombre sin filtro que cubría el área.  
Estaba seguro que Andrew había corrido mucho, pues aún mantenía una ligera humedad ahí e incluso que no se había bañado desde el día anterior  
Y luego se movió más lejos, lamiendo la mancha hasta que terminó en la pista de baile. En el lugar que Andrew adoraba y añoraba tanto.  
Se detuvo aquí, respirando sobre él, tratando de detener el apretón de su estómago. Esto era parte de una farsa entera que no le gustaba, pero sabía que Andrew disfrutaba de aquello, y es que hay un montón de heterosexuales a los cuales les encanta que le chupen y le coman el culo. Andrew, a pesar de toda su amabilidad y pulcritud ama eso. Había sido muy convincente la primera vez que se había acercado a esta área del chico incluso si verdaderamente no quería.  
Así que fue con reticencia que se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó su nariz en la piel frente a él, respirando hondo.  
El olor del sudor junto al de su ano era inconfundible desde este primer plano. Incluso Andrew se relajó más para que su ano se abriera y Froy pudiera olerlo mejor.


	4. Sensación asquerosa

Andrew, como solía hacerlo, perdió un poco de control ante la ligera señal de presión contra su esfínter. Lanzó un  
pequeño pedo directamente a la nariz de Froy y luego sonrió. Claro, sabía que Froy odiaba esta parte, pero se había acostumbrado tanto que no sabía qué haría si finalmente el chico decidiera que había tenido suficiente.  
Froy se alejó un poco arrugando la nariz. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo presión para tirarse pedos y aquello no le gustaba, pero seguía ahí. Estaba de rodillas cerca del culo expuesto de Andrew, no había dudas de que tenía un trasero grande y nalgas suaves y nada de vello alrededor de su ano, pero el olor y el sabor ... no creía que pudiera acostumbrarse a él.  
Había una ligera vibración en sus mejillas, y oyó el más leve de los sonidos que hacia Froy contra su agujero. Sabía que lo más probable era una protesta, pero la forma en que estaba amortiguada hacía que fuera más como un gemido. Andrew sonrió, y se acomodó más abajo, poniéndose más cómodo.  
Luego volvió a hablar con Froy, sin necesidad de ver su rostro mientras le decía lo que quería. ─Lámeme─ dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Froy oyera.  
A veces se preguntaba por qué seguía dejando que Andrew hiciera esto, pero entonces recordó que había sido él quien inició su extraña relación. Sin embargo, nunca había esperado que se volviera hacia esto.  
Cuando el pedo se había disipado desde el aire, Andrew habló. –No pudiste venir en los últimos días, así que tuve que esperar mucho por ti. Tomará un poco más de esfuerzo que de costumbre.  
Froy sintió que su estómago se apretaba de nuevo, y automáticamente se tragó la pequeña cantidad de bilis que  
surgió. Recordándose a sí mismo que sería capaz de hacer lo que realmente quería hacer si acababa de pasar por esta parte, se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante. Esta vez, en lugar de su nariz, fue su boca la que encontró el agujero arrugado, sudado, caliente y suave de Andrew.  
Su agujero se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba presionando sobre la boca de su amigo. Podía sentir sus labios acaríciale de él, casi como si estuvieran dando un beso de mala gana. Hubo un segundo en el que Andrew se preguntó distraídamente si realmente apestaba había, o si, inconscientemente, estaba esparciendo los restos de su última mierda en la boca de Froy. El pensamiento lo emocionó de verdad, en lugar de disgustarlo como pensaba. Imaginando a Froy lamiéndose los labios después, sin saberlo limpiando toda la mierda de su agujero.  
Andrew haría algo increíble con Froy ahora. Tenía una idea.  
Froy lamió el culo de Andrew como si estuviera haciendo algo valioso. Tal vez no le gustara, pero lo hizo todo. Al principio, se concentró en el exterior del agujero, limpiando el sudor de la corrida que se había reunido allí. A él no le importaba eso. Pero entonces, cuando sintió que el esfínter se relajaba bajo sus esfuerzos, sabía que tenía que empezar a entrar.  
Lo que Andrew entendía por "esfuerzo" era realmente muy simple. Mientras que ahí abajo, era esencialmente trabajo para Froy sobre abrir el culo de Andrew con su lengua, lubricando el camino para darle placer a Andrew, para el moreno, solo consistía en relajarse demasiado. Algunos días eso era simple: algunas lamidas, chupadas y succiones, luego Andrew lo empujaría lejos y se iría. Otros días, como cuando había esperado varios días, Andrew lo mantenía cerca todo el tiempo, deseando más de él.  
Estos fueron los peores días. Y éste era uno de ellos.  
Comenzó a empujar su lengua en un inicio con pequeñas lamidas luego de unos minutos de acostumbrarse a la textura y al sabor se encontró tan profundo como él podría en el culo de Andrew. Definitivamente podía degustar de su excremento ahora, cubriendo las paredes del agujero mientras su estómago se apretaba con más fuerza.  
Tenía nauseas, pero aun así quería quedarse. Manteniendo sus ojos abiertos vio la cara de placer de Andrew. Sus ojos semi cerrados, sus labios separados y el sudor en su frente le hacían saber que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo placentero.  
Después de unos minutos de empujar su lengua el interior, Froy vio que Andrew se inclinaba ligeramente y luego lo sintió.  
El comienzo de la mierda de Andrew estaba justo en la punta de su lengua. Su paladar se rebeló ante la sensación asquerosa, y Froy casi vomita. Pero entonces Andrew hizo algo un poco diferente de lo que solía hacer cuando veía a Froy nauseabundo.  
Usando una mano para mantener la cabeza de Froy en su lugar, Andrew continuó empujando y Froy casi con lágrimas en los ojos aguantó. Normalmente esto era donde el ser humano retrocedía un poco, pero parece que eso no iba a ser una posibilidad esta vez, ya que el fuerte agarre de Andrew lo tenía preso con fuerza. Cuando se vio obligado a permanecer en su lugar, podía sentir la mierda deslizándose alrededor de su lengua acurrucada en su interior.


	5. Comiendo del culo de Andrew (Fin)

Hubo un momento en que el sabor era insoportable, y entonces Froy pareció hechizarse por la textura, la consistencia dura y luego, el sabor que al inicio le  
pareció asqueroso, ya no le molestaba más. Era como si él no estuviera en su propio cuerpo, como si no fuera el quien tenía su lengua dentro del culo de otro, enterrándola en su mierda.  
Poco a poco se acostumbró y todo se hizo más soportable.  
Fue así, mucho mejor. Andrew era realmente un tonto por no hacerlo antes.  
─Será mejor que te acostumbres a esto─ dijo en voz baja en dirección al cuerpo debajo de él. ─Siento que no te guste, pero no todo puede ser sobre ti. A veces tienes que hacer cosas que no quieres hacer para complacer a otras personas. Cuanto antes aprendas esa lección, mejor.  
─Vas a comer mi mierda. No quiero quejas. No quiero que vomites ¡Solo Hazlo!  
Sintió una sacudida atravesar el cuerpo de Froy al oír las palabras, y un aliento caliente salió corriendo. Fue sólo otro momento antes de que comenzara el movimiento, cuando Froy se puso casi desesperado por alejarse, pero aun con ganas de seguir comiendo del culo de Andrew. Plantándose con más firmeza Andrew pujo con más fuerza.  
Justo cuando estaba seguro de que esa mierda iba a empezar a apretarse alrededor de su lengua, Andrew soltó su cabeza y le permitió retroceder. Lo hizo de inmediato, ingiriendo instintivamente los pedazos que volvían con su lengua. Sabiendo lo que se esperaba de él en ese momento, utilizó los pulgares para apretar la piel alrededor del agujero de Andrew y esperó.  
Cuando el agujero se abrió, salió rápidamente. Tal como había sospechado, el tronco era enorme, más grueso y denso que lo que había sentido dentro del culo de Andrew. Froy se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió alrededor de él, machacando  
el esfínter estirado mientras trabajaba para expulsar la carga, persuadiéndola.  
Parecía que se encendía para siempre, y cuando estaba casi terminado, Andrew de repente lo cortó.  
Froy levantó la vista, confundido, sabiendo que era muy probable que hubiera aún más dentro. Andrew todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera teniendo algún tipo de momento provocado por las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo.  
Pensando que tal vez se había quedado atascado, Froy se inclinó hacia delante para lamer más.  
El agujero se abrió de inmediato cuando su boca estaba sobre él, recibió una bocanada de mierda. Sorprendido de tener su boca llena de algo sólido, instintivamente masticó unas cuantas veces, antes de que su cerebro se detuviera con sus acciones. Tosiendo ligeramente, escupió el bocado en el tazón por debajo de él, babeando de la saliva provocada por su necesidad de vomitar.  
Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, los ojos de Andrew estaban abiertos. Estaban casi negros por la dilatación de sus pupilas. Una de las grandes manos del chico se acercó a él, agarrándose los mechones de su pelo, y una vez más fue empujado hacia el agujero.  
Todavía había más mierda dentro, y resignado, Froy comenzó a usar su lengua para sacar los trozos, tragándose cada uno de ellos. Una vez que fue finalmente terminó, se alejó de la parte interior del culo de Andrew y continuó su trabajo de limpieza.  
Se sobresaltó cuando el hombre empezó a ponerse de pie, pero simplemente se deslizó fuera del camino. Andrew se dio la vuelta y rápidamente se meó, terminando de aliviarse, y  
luego se lavó las manos. ─Te veré en la sala de estar─ dijo cuando terminó, y rápidamente salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al salir.  
Sin nada que lo retenía, Froy se recostó sobre el inodoro, mirando fijamente los troncos que flotaban en él. Curiosamente, todavía sentía la distancia que había encontrado, y en lugar de vomitar inmediatamente como lo hacía normalmente, se encontró inmóvil.  
El olor en el cuenco era abrumador, y como si estuviera en trance, se encontró alcanzando con una de sus manos hacia abajo en el tazón y recogiendo una sección más pequeña de mierda. Todavía en su aturdimiento, él trajo el registro hasta su boca, y comenzó a comer.  
Sacó su pene por un extremo del pantalón y sentado cerca del inodoro degustaba de lo que una vez estuvo dentro de Andrew.  
Se comió toda la mierda que flotaba en el cuenco, ni siquiera sentía asco de lo que estaba haciendo, y luego de unas pocas mordeduras se tomaba el tiempo para inclinarse más lejos y beber del agua en donde había orinado Andrew con anterioridad. Cuando no quedó nada en el recipiente, se encontró lamiendo los bordes del cuenco, despejando las manchas.  
Fue entonces cuando volvió a sí mismo.  
Inmediatamente, comenzó a vomitar, su cuerpo rebelándose por lo que acababa de llenarlo. Sentía asco y vergüenza.  
Cuando terminó de vomitar, Froy se cepilló los dientes con el cepillo de dientes que Andrew guardó sólo para él, y luego se dirigió a la sala de estar. Ahora que lo peor había terminado, ya era hora de que Froy consiguiera ir a una enfermería.  
Cuando entró en la habitación, encontró a Andrew observándolo con una mirada extraña en sus ojos, y se ruborizó ligeramente, sabiendo que el hombre había oído todo lo que acababa de hacer. Tratando de ignorarlo, se puso en marcha rápidamente, ansioso por esconder su rostro.  
Acurrucadose frente al sofá llegó hasta la entrepierna de Andrew quien estaba desnudo. Pasaron pocos segundos hasta que tuvo ambas bolas en su boca. Froy sintió que las partes malas valían la pena para llegar a esto.  
La siguiente vez que Andrew le envió un mensaje, Froy entró al baño para encontrar el retrete recién lleno. Andrew lo miró esta vez mientras trabajaba para vaciarlo.  
FIN


End file.
